Surprises
by VintageCrayons
Summary: Kurt Hummel had never been kissed, well that is until his friends/coworkers take him out to a gay bar for his twenty-first birthday.


"Come on Rach, I told you I didn't want anything big! You know I hate surprises!" Kurt huffed, groaning as Rachel covered his eyes with her hands as soon as he stepped out of the car.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Come on Kurt, it's your twenty-first, you have to do something," she scoffed, leading Kurt up the small pathway. "No peeking!"

Kurt sighed and complied - following Rachel's orders and keeping his eyes closed. He breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped out of the cold, a rush of warm air hitting him.

Rachel guided Kurt inside to a dark room - music blaring out from several different speakers positioned around the room. "Rach, where are we?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed.

Rachel stopped walking and moved her hand away. "Okay, open your eyes."

Kurt opened his eyes to a chorus of "surprise," and "happy birthday," being yelled out from a group of his friends and colleagues. He grinned widely and blushed at all the sudden attention - grateful for the darkness in the room. "You guys," he giggled, before being bombarded by hugs.

* * *

About an hour later, Kurt finally got to sit down - only to have a row of four shots shoved on the table in front of him. "Drink up, birthday boy!" someone yelled over the music.

"Uh uh," Kurt protested, shaking his head. "I'm not doing all of these," he huffed, pushing one towards Rachel who was seated on his right, and the other towards Mercedes, who was seated on his left.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Okay. Three… Two… One…" She said, picking up her shot and downing it, scrunching up her nose at the taste. "Fuck, that taste's gross," she scoffed.

The other two copied her actions - Kurt picking up his second shot and downing that one.

A few moments later, Rachel tugged Kurt out of his seat and pulled him over towards the dance floor - jumping about to the upbeat tempo of the song.

Kurt hadn't noticed the way Rachel had left the dance floor - too busy having fun to care. He yelped as he felt a pair of strong hands grabbing onto his hips.

"Happy Birthday," A strange, manly voice mumbled into his ear.

"How did you…" Kurt started, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I've been watching you ever since you got here. You know, you're actually really hot… I'm Blaine," The stranger smirked.

Kurt's blush tinted in something that he refused to acknowledge as a blush. "Kurt… Kurt Hummel," he said, smiling.

"So, Kurt, Kurt Hummel," Blaine started, smirking. "How old are you today?"

"Twenty one!" Kurt announced proudly.

"Let me buy you a drink… Call it a birthday present," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt nodded and gestured towards his table that was currently crowded by his friends as Blaine walked off and ordered them two drinks.

* * *

Blaine returned a few minutes later, rolling his eyes and setting the drink down in front of Kurt. "Happy Birthday," he chuckled, squeezing the boy's shoulder as he took the seat next to him.

They spent the next half an hour exchanging details about themselves - Kurt occasionally giggling loudly and attracting the attention of Rachel who just smirked knowingly at him.

Blaine put his empty glass back down on the table and grinned - Kurt's laugh was so adorable. The way he scrunched his nose up and squinted his eyes made Blaine's heart skip a beat in his chest.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few more moments before he leaned in, cupping the other boy's cheek and pressing a light kiss to his lips.

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat as he felt a pair of lips against his own. It was a sensation he'd never experienced before and it felt… nice. Blaine's lips tasted like alcohol and coffee - and Kurt loved it, eagerly kissing the boy that he had only just met back.

They pulled apart after about a minute, Kurt blushing furiously as he tried to think of something to say.

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Blaine asked, noticing the way Kurt's body language had changed a little since they pulled apart.

Kurt slowly nodded, drawing small patterns on the table with his finger.

"Well… I'm glad I could be your first," Blaine chuckled, leaning back in and ghosting their lips together. "Now… I think it's time for your second."

Rachel wolf whistled from the other side of the table and Kurt quickly flipped her off, diving right back into the kissing with Blaine.

Yeah. It turns out surprises weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated guys. 3**


End file.
